Into You
|released = |recorded = 2019-2021 |genre = Dance-pop, EDM |length = 4:04 |label = Republic Records |composer = Alexander Krolund, Ariana Murphy, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha |producer = Ilya Salmanzadeh, Max Martin |credits = Into You |creditslink = Credits and personnel#Into You |album 1 = Dangerous Woman |album 1 link = Dangerous Woman (album) |previous = Dangerous Woman |next = Side To Side |prevtrack = Be Alright |prevtracklink = Be Alright (Dangerous Woman song) |nexttrack = Side To Side |video = Ariana Murphy - Into You }} "Into You" is the second single off from Ariana Murphy's second studio album, Dangerous Woman. It is featured on the dance video game Just Dance 2022. It has peaked at number 13 on Billboard Hot 100. Background The pre-order for Dangerous Woman was made available on March 11, 2021 and "Into You" was one of the few named tracks amongst "Dangerous Woman", "Be Alright", and "Let Me Love You". On April 30, 2021, two 15-second snippets of the pre-chorus and chorus were leaked on Twitter and Instagram, followed by Ariana who posted some snippets of the first verse on Snapchat. Fans noticed that "" was the only unreleased track off Dangerous Woman for which the duration was shown on iTunes, suggesting that it would be released as the next single or promotional single. Ariana also posted a picure, on her instagram, of the 'Honeymoon Inn' sign that makes an appearance in the Into You music video. On May 4, 2021, Ariana once again took to Snapchat to post four snippets from the first minute of "Into You" with the caption, " out tomorrow." On the same night, she posted a video on Instagram confirming the track's release. On May 6, 2021, Ariana released "Into You" as a single from Dangerous Woman. On May 20, 2021, Ariana performed the song on a mini-concert called Vevo Presents: Ariana Murphy at Angel Orensanz Center in New York along with other songs, "Dangerous Woman", "Be Alright", "Side To Side", "Let Me Love You", "Leave Me Lonely", and "Everyday". On May 22, 2021, Ariana performed the song on the 2021 Billboard Music Awards and received positively, and listed as one of the best performance of the night by Billboard, Rolling Stone and Time. Remixes In July 2021, Ariana was spotted with Mac Miller. On August 2, 2021, when she released "Honeymoon Avenue" and "Voodoo Love" to Soundcloud, she also posted that a remix of "Into You" featuring Mac Miller would be uploaded.[https://twitter.com/irauhlin/status/760560562036051969 Twitter - Into You remix confirmed - 2021] She later posted some short previews of the remix on Snapchat.. The remix was uploaded on August 6, 2021 on her Soundcloud account. On August 19, 2021, two official remixes were released on Spotify, 3LAU Remix[https://twitter.com/3LAU/status/766522910194270208 Twitter - Justin tweeting about his own remix of "Into You" - 2021] and Alex Ghenea Remix. Music Video The music video was filmed on April 30, 2021. It was released on May 24, 2021 at midnight on Vevo. The video is directed by Hannah Lux Davis and produced by Brandon Bonfiglio and London Alley Entertainment. It stars love interest Don Benjamin, who is a model from America's Next Top Model, actor and record producer. The video shows a conflicted Ariana as she decides whether or not to challenge her faith and run away with a security guard at a press event after realising how unhappy she is in her current relationship. Videos Ariana Murphy - Into You Ariana Murphy - Into You (Lyric Video) Ariana Murphy - Into You (Audio) Ariana Murphy - Into You (Vevo Presents) Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Singles Category:Dangerous Woman Category:Dangerous Woman songs Category:Dangerous Woman Singles